Yellow Kirby
Yellow Kirby is Sunset Shimmer's housemate/pet. He can fly without puffing like his love interest Kirby. Yellow Kirby played Gary in SunBob ShimmerPants, The SunBob ShimmerPants Movie and The SunBob Movie: Girl In Space He is a snail. Yellow Kirby played Dumbo in Yellow Kirby (Dumbo) He is a flying elephant. Yellow Kirby played Mr. Mumbles in Sunset Shimmer Vs. He is a cat. Yellow Kirby played Nana in Rintoo Pan He is a dog. Yellow Kirby played Abu in Rinladdin, Rinladdin: The Return of Shao Kahn, Rinladdin: The Queen of Thieves He is a monkey. Yellow Kirby played Phoenix in Prince of War 2 He is a phoenix. Yellow Kirby played Epona in The Legend of Kai-Lan OoT He is a horse. Yellow Kirby played Tinker Bell in Sunset Shimmerek 1, 2 He is a fairy. Yellow Kirby played Mr. Dragon in Ni Hao Pinkie Pie He is a dragon. Yellow Kirby played Nevins in The Twilight in the Hat He is a dog. Yellow Kirby played Tails in My Little Pony (Sonic) games. Yellow Kirby played Shaggy Rogers in Sunset Doo 2: Villain Unleashed Yellow Kirby played Roll in Sunset Shimmer Man games He is a fighting robot. Yellow Kirby played Aku Aku in Sunset Shimmer series He is a tiki. Yellow Kirby (with Kirby, Blue Kirby and their leader Sunset Shimmer) played Ryu Hayabusa in Equestria Girl Gaiden Yellow Kirby played Ariel in The Little Yellow Princess He is a mermaid. Yellow Kirby played Yamato in Sunsetnobi series He is Shinobi's dog. Yellow Kirby (with Pikachu, Kitty (Kimba the White Lion), Jenna, and Renamon) played Snow White in Pikachu, Kitty (Kimba the White Lion), Jenna, Renamon, and Yellow Kirby White and the 7 Drawves He is a Princess. Yellow Kirby played Tarzan in Yellow Kirbyzan He is an ape man. Yellow Kirby played Peter Pan in Yellow Kirby Pan Yellow Kirby played Tinker Bell in Sunset Pan Yellow Kirby played Aladdin in Yellow Kirbyladdin, Yellow Kirbyladdin: The Return of Marina, Yellow Kirbyladdin: The Queen of Thieves, Yellow Kirbyladdin (TV) He is a Arabian prince. Yellow Kirby played Elsa in Frozen (PrinceAdamRockz style) Yellow Kirby (With Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus) played Quasimado in The HunchKirby of Notre Dame Yellow Kirby (With Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn, Sunset Shimmer) played Vanellope in Wreck-It Sandy Cheeks Yellow Kirby (With Kirby and Blue Kirby) played Krypto in Green and Red The Super Kirbys Yellow Kirby played Annie (character) in Yellow Kirby (Annie 1999) Yellow Kirby played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Kirby Yellow Kirby played Rei Hino in Sailor Star Butterfly Relatives Kirby - Girlfriend Red Kirby - Friend Sunset Shimmer - Owner Lapis Lazuli - Aunt Flip the Frog - Uncle Pizza Steve - Adopted Father Dopey (The 7D) - Cousin Jean Grey - Aunt Scott Summers - Uncle (Deceased) Star Butterfly - Cousin, Friend Wander - Cousin, Friend Mabel Pines - Foster Sister Dipper Pines - Foster Brother Beeza - Cousin Category:Heroines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:The Crystal Power Team members Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Nice Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Kirby and Red Kirby Category:Yellow Kirby and Star Butterfly Category:Lapis Lazuli and Yellow Kirby Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Singing characters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Yellow Kirby and Dopey Category:Characters who can transform into their Winged Form Category:Pets Category:Yellow Kirby and Wander Category:Mabel Pines and Yellow Kirby Category:Soleil Spacebot and Yellow Kirby